Correspondance dans le sang
by AsukaTirento
Summary: A l'aube de la Seconde Guerre des sorciers, Brandon Green et Aaron Travers ne s'inquiètent pas du retour du Seigneur du Mal et continuent à s'envoyer des lettres durant les vacances. Pourtant, leur amitié est mise en péril : l'un est un Né-Moldu et l'autre un Sang-Pur. Comment résister lorsque la vision idéologique de Voldemort s'empare du Royaume-Uni ? One-Shot en deux parties.
1. Première partie : Lettres d'amis

**Bon, pour ceux qui connaissent le livre, c'est évidemment inspiré d'** _ **Inconnu à cette adresse**_ **, de Kressmann Taylor qui, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, traite de lettre envoyées par deux amis, l'un un juif américain et l'autre un Allemand, alors que Hitler s'empare du pouvoir vers 1932. Je me suis dit que ça sera intéressant d'en faire une sorte de version sorcier.**

 **D'ailleurs j'en ai déjà parlé sur le forum** _ **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons**_ **, dont je fais un peu de pub au passage pour une amie. Si vous ne connaissez pas les forums, vous devriez aller y faire un tour, c'est très amusant et en plus, il y a un peu pour tous les goûts. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce forum que j'ai eu l'aide de Chambre 313 pour la bêta-lecture de cette fanfiction et sans qui ce texte serait rempli de faute en tout genre. Donc je peux amplement faire mes remercîments pour avoir désormais un texte potable et joli à voir ! Alors merci à Chambre 313 !**

 **Disclaimer : évidemment, je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Juste les deux OC sont miens.**

* * *

 _ **Première partie : Lettres d'amis**_

 _Le 2 juillet 1995_

Cher Aaron,

Je sais que les vacances viennent à peine de commencer, mais je ne peux attendre pour t'écrire. On a beaucoup trop à se dire pour que je supporte encore quelques jours. Surtout que chez moi, ben, je ne fais rien. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'adore être à Poudlard il se passe toujours pleins de trucs ! Ici, j'ai l'impression de vieillir de trente ans d'un coup et c'est déprimant. Comme d'habitude, mes parents sont occupés et, les rares fois où ils me demandent de parler de mon année scolaire, ils m'arrêtent car ils me disent qu'ils ne comprennent rien à ce que je leur raconte. Bah, de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de leur en parler. Ils m'énervent à ne pas réagir quand je leur dis que Harry Potter a participé au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils ne savent pas même qui est Harry Potter ! En plus, quand je leur parle de la mort de Cédric Diggory, ils agissent comme des parents : « Quelle idée de faire participer des jeunes à des tournois si dangereux ! Cela est tout bonnement irresponsable ! ». Bref, l'horreur. J'crois qu'ils ont oublié que les sorciers sont beaucoup plus débrouillards que les Moldus, grâce à la magie. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la centième fois que j'ai tenté de leur expliquer le terme Moldu, mais ils n'en retiennent rien, sauf papa qui dit que c'est sans doute une forme de racisme. En même temps, mon père est assez vieille école concernant tout, donc autant ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit. Et puis, les Moldus nous appellent bien des sorciers, non ? Elle est où la différence ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, t'as dû le remarquer : je m'ennuie ferme ici. Pitié, dis-moi quand je pourrais venir chez toi. Ta famille est tellement plus cool que la mienne, espèce de chanceux, va. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse faire des parties de Quidditch car pour le moment, le seul balai dont je me sers, c'est pour nettoyer le sol. Y'a même ma mère qui m'a demandé un jour si mon Nimbus 2000 pouvait servir pour passer le balai. Tu le sens, le désespoir ?

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 4 juillet 1995_

Cher Brandon,

Heureux de voir que tu m'écris. Pour tout te dire, j'ai moi-même longtemps réfléchi sur ma première lettre à t'envoyer, mais tu me connais : je déteste faire le premier pas. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma joie en voyant ton hibou débarquer à ma fenêtre pour me remettre ta lettre.

Comme d'habitude, celle-ci m'a bien fait rire. En effet, je sens le désespoir dans les mots que tu écris, comme si tu étais constamment à proximité d'un Détraqueur. D'ailleurs, je persiste dans les propos dont nous avons débattu à l'école : je trouve ça affligeant que nous n'ayons pas pu étudier l' _Expecto Patronum_ durant cette troisième année. Tu savais qu'Harry Potter le connaissait, ce sortilège ? Grâce à Remus Lupin, notre professeur de l'année dernière. J'aurais vraiment aimé savoir quel animal me représente. Mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave, je suppose, par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé cette année.

Je sais déjà ce dont tu désires le plus qu'on parle, et crois-moi, je pense la même chose que toi : Cédric Diggory qui est mort accidentellement durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pendant qu'Harry Potter déclare que Voldemort est de retour. Personnellement, je trouve ça bien trop étrange pour être une simple coïncidence et je suis certain que c'est lié. Par contre, si cela est vrai, j'avoue que j'en ferai des cauchemars. Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de retour ? Et cela, annoncé par le Survivant en personne ? C'est terrifiant. J'ai l'impression qu'une ère sombre est sur le point de recouvrir le Royaume-Uni et, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien y faire : cela ne concerne que le Survivant et Voldemort.

Bon, je vais arrêter de parler de ça. Enfin, pas vraiment, puisque cela concerne quand même ce qui va suivre. Tu te souviens de mon oncle, Tobias ? Eh bien j'ai une triste nouvelle à t'apprendre : il est arrivé hier à la maison, en déclarant avec sa plus grande joie et sa plus grande fierté : « Notre Seigneur est de retour ! L'ascension des Sang-Pur est proche mon frère ! Venez avec moi célébrer l'apogée d'une nouvelle ère ! À la chute des Nés-Moldus ! ». Autant te dire que mon père fut assez horrifié des paroles de son frère. Mais bon, ça ne l'a pas empêché de l'accueillir sous notre toit pour quelques jours. Parfois, j'aimerais que mon père ait assez de cran pour dénoncer Oncle Tobias aux autorités. Mon oncle est absolument un Mangemort ! Même si le Ministère a eu un doute et l'a fait libérer d'Azkaban, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon père lui est venu en aide pour sa libération. Relation fraternelle, je suppose. Mais il m'insupporte au plus haut point et je sens que mes parents font des efforts considérables pour ne pas lui dire de partir et d'aller propager ses idées horribles ailleurs.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, tu l'auras deviné, tu ne peux pas venir à la maison pour l'instant. Mon oncle est quelqu'un de persistant et s'il apprend qu'un Né-Moldu est ami avec son neveu, c'est sûr qu'il fera en sorte qu'on soit connu des autres familles de Sang-Purs comme des traites à leur sang, un peu comme les Weasley. Mais je te promets que, dès qu'il quitte le domicile, je t'enverrai une lettre pour t'avertir de venir. Mon père viendra sans doute te chercher par le réseau de Cheminette, comme à son habitude. Sois patient et bon courage avec ta famille.

Ton ami le plus fidèle, Aaron Travers.

.

 _Le 7 juillet 1995_

Cher Aaron,

Tu sais que je déteste ton oncle ? Plus j'entends parler de lui, plus j'ai envie de lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra dans la tronche. Franchement, il ne peut pas aller ailleurs ? À cause de lui je suis obligé de rester chez moi et c'est chiant ! Surtout depuis que ma grand-mère est arrivée. Tu sais, celle qui est à demi-sourde. Et bien sûr, qui est obligé de s'occuper d'elle ? J'en ai ma claque. Le seul point positif d'être cloîtré chez soi c'est Elizabeth. Je t'ai dit qu'elle m'a envoyé une lettre ? Au début, j'ai pensé que je lui manquais. Mais bon, comme tu connais très bien mes relations avec les filles, je sais que tu es en train de ricaner en lisant cette lettre. Évidemment qu'elle s'en foutait ! Elle voulait juste que je lui donne ton adresse ou que je lui passe mon hibou pour qu'elle puisse t'envoyer tes lettres. Compagnon, sois maudit à vie. Pourquoi elle est attirée par ton charme, et pas par le mien, hein ? C'est tellement injuste ! Il faudrait peut-être que je me la joue du genre type sombre et mystérieux, qui parle peu aux autres ? Tu sais, un peu comme toi. Ou alors que je me mette en mec sympa avec un sourire charmant, comme Diggory. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de filles qui sont tombées sous son charme grâce à ça. Et quand tu fais partie de la même maison que ce type, c'est assez dur de ne pas l'envier. Enfin, sauf pour sa mort, évidemment. C'est vrai que je me moque, mais moi aussi ça m'inquiète. Je suis un Né-Moldu, je n'ai jamais été concerné par la Première Guerre des sorciers. Mais, si cet abruti de Voldemort veut se débarrasser des Nés-Moldus, je ne suis pas trop d'accord. Franchement, c'est quoi son problème ? Sa copine Moldue l'a plaqué ou il a raté son école d'art lui aussi ?

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 23 juillet 1995_

Cher Brandon,

Sa copine Moldue ? Son école d'art ? De quoi parles-tu ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux te réjouir : mon oncle est finalement parti. Apparemment il y a des Aurors qui chercheraient à interroger les anciens Mangemorts et il ne voulait pas être pris. Je déteste devoir maintenir son secret, mais mon père m'a fait promettre de ne pas dénoncer notre oncle aux autorités. Oncle Tobias est resté moins de temps que prévu. Je pensais qu'il sera là au moins pour un mois, mais il n'est resté que deux semaines. Je suis certain que tu penses : « Bon débarras ! » et je partage ton avis. J'ai hâte que tu viennes à la maison. N'oublie pas ton Nimbus 2000.

Ton ami le plus fidèle, Aaron Travers.

.

 _Le 24 juillet 1995_

Cher Aaron,

Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, t'inquiète ! C'est fantastique que ton oncle ait les Aurors aux fesses, on n'entendra pas parler de lui avant un bon moment, je crois. Sinon, pour la copine et l'école d'art, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas, c'est Moldu. Tu n'as sans doute jamais entendu parler d'Adolf Hitler, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si on en parle en cours d'Étude des Moldus. Pour faire simple, Hitler, c'est une sorte de Voldemort version Moldu. C'est un dégénéré qui voulait éliminer les Juifs de la terre. On pense que c'est à cause d'un refus qu'il a encaissé alors qu'il voulait faire partie d'une école d'art qu'il est devenu comme ça. Mais bon, c'est sûr que sa présence dans l'armée allemande durant la Première Guerre mondiale y est pour quelque chose. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des guerres mondiales ? Même les sorciers ont dû y être impliqués à un moment ou à un autre. Enfin, j'en sais trop rien, donc faudrait demander aux profs quand on sera de retour à Poudlard, j'pense. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Pensons plutôt aux superbes parties de Quidditch qu'on va faire chez toi ! J'arrive chez toi dans deux jours, donc ne réponds pas à cette lettre. Le temps que mon hibou me la ramène, je serai déjà chez toi. On va passer de superbes vacances et rien à foutre d'Harry Potter et de Voldemort ! Ils ne nous empêcheront pas d'en profiter !

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 2 juillet 1996_

Cher Aaron,

On est d'accord qu'on vient de vivre une quatrième année affreuse, n'est-ce pas ? Cette Dolores... Je veux même plus la voir en peinture, ce sale crapaud rose ! Ce fut tellement drôle de la voir victime des blagues de Fred et George. J'crois que c'était le meilleur moment de l'année, du moins pour moi. Car, pour le reste, ce n'était pas terrible. Le Quidditch, à cause d'Ombrage, c'était nul. On avait toujours la Brigade Inquisitoriale sur le dos, avec cet arrogant de Malefoy. Et encore, pas besoin de parler de tout le reste. Heureusement que c'est fini ! Y'a aucune chance qu'on ait Ombrage l'année prochaine, c'est bien le seul côté positif à la malédiction du poste de DCFM. On est enfin libre de faire du Quidditch autant de fois qu'on veut, pas de règles stupides et de favoritisme envers les Serpentards (ne le prends pas mal, je ne te vise pas). De plus, tu pourras être entièrement libre pour Elizabeth, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous envie, vous deux. Ce n'est pas cool, mec, d'être plus beau que moi ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais je suis bien content d'être rentré chez moi. Ben d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que je viendrais chez vous ? Ton oncle est déjà venu ?

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 5 juillet 1996_

Cher Brandon,

Je te remercie de tenter de me remonter le moral, mais tu devrais arrêter, ça ne sert à rien et tu sais pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de cette année scolaire sous le joug d'Ombrage à côté de ce qui s'est passé en fin d'année ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe ou quoi ? Voldemort est bel et bien de retour. Le Ministre de la Magie l'a lui-même admit, alors qu'il a passé une année à persuader la population du contraire. On a plus besoin d'aucune preuve : Dumbledore et Harry Potter ont affronté Voldemort. Les Mangemorts ont même réussi à détruire une partie d'Azkaban, qui est pourtant le lieu le plus sécurisé au monde avec Poudlard et Gringotts.

Je ne comprends pas que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Voldemort est revenu parmi les vivants et il est déjà une menace pour la communauté des sorciers. De plus, la plupart des Mangemorts à ses côtés durant la Première Guerre des sorciers sont déjà de retour dans ses rangs. Je pense bien sûr notamment à Bellatrix Lestrange, ou encore Lucius Malefoy. Tu devrais craindre Bellatrix. C'est une folle qui voue une haine inépuisable contre les Nés-Moldus. Maintenant qu'elle est en liberté, si elle devait par hasard te croiser, tu deviendrais fou sous sa torture.

Mais, tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas le pire, du moins pas d'après moi. Mon oncle faisait partie des Mangemorts durant cette nuit. Il était aux côtés de Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy pour pénétrer dans le Département des Mystères et s'emparer de la prophétie concernant Harry Potter. À cause de ça, ça fait des jours que des Aurors en tous genre passent régulièrement chez nous, soi-disant pour surveiller si Oncle Tobias reviendrait. Mais je sais qu'ils sont surtout là pour s'assurer que nous ne l'aidons pas. Ils veulent savoir si nous aussi nous sommes des Mangemorts. Et aussi ridicule et grotesque cela soit, je comprends leur façon d'agir.

Je ne sais pas si tu pourras venir à la maison cet été. Si le Ministère nous laisse tranquilles, je te préviens immédiatement, ne t'en fais pas. Après une telle année, c'est sûr qu'à moi aussi le Quidditch me manque énormément.

Ton ami le plus fidèle, Aaron Travers.

.

 _Le 12 juillet 1996_

Cher Aaron,

Ne t'en fais pas ! J'attendrai aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Cela fait déjà une semaine que j'ai reçu ta lettre (oui, je sais, je mets du temps pour répondre, et alors ?). Les Aurors vous surveillent toujours ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils ne trouveront rien après tout ! Ce n'est pas votre faute si le frère de ton père est un Mangemort, ça ne vous concerne pas. Et puis, au pire, je viendrai t'aider. Après tout, les « vrais » Sang-Pur ne sont pas amis avec des Nés-Moldus, non ? Dans ce cas, quel meilleur exemple que moi pour prouver que vous n'avez rien à voir ce Lord Moche ? Allez, arrête de déprimer et pense au Quidditch !

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 20 juillet 1996_

Cher Brandon,

Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis toujours ravi de recevoir tes lettres. Elles ont le don de me faire sourire, alors que mes parents se plaignent de l'air déprimé que j'affiche constamment. J'apprécie grandement ton optimisme, sache-le. Maintenant, par ta faute, j'ai envie plus que tout au monde de jouer au Quidditch avec toi, tu es fier de toi j'espère ?

Plus sérieusement, c'est une bonne nouvelle que j'ai à t'annoncer : les Aurors viennent de quitter définitivement notre domaine, en nous ayant classé « innocent » dans l'affaire concernant l'Oncle Tobias. J'en suis tellement heureux ! J'espère juste que ce dernier ne tentera pas d'entrer en contact avec mon père, et que mon père ne fera rien pour l'aider si par malheur ils venaient à se rencontrer. Je ne veux pas voir mon père aller à Azkaban. Enfin, ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'inquiéter. Par ailleurs, sache que tu es invité, à tout moment désormais, pour venir chez nous. Je suppose que tu viendras dans la semaine, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai hâte de te voir.

Ton ami le plus fidèle, Aaron Travers.

.

 _Le 22 juillet 1996_

Cher Aaron,

Pour sûr que j'arrive dans la semaine ! Tu sais quoi, dès que mon hibou sera chez toi avec cette lettre, sache que je suis disponible pour venir ! Après une telle année, y'a rien de mieux que des vacances ! Tu verras, on va tellement jouer au Quidditch que tu en seras dégoûté à la fin ! Et tu pourras me surnommer « l'accro aux hauteurs », si tu veux.

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 25 Décembre 1996_

Cher Aaron,

Joyeux Noël ! C'est bizarre de devoir t'envoyer une lettre pour te dire ça. Normalement, soit on passe nos vacances d'hiver ensemble chez toi, soit à Poudlard. Mais, cette cinquième année est si... bizarre. Je ne comprends pas, Aaron. Pourquoi es-tu si distant depuis notre retour à Poudlard ? On a passé de si bonnes vacances ensemble, alors pourquoi tu réagis comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas quand je te croise dans les couloirs du château ? Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis notre première année, bon sang ! Ne crois pas que je t'en veux, loin de là. Je suis sûr que tu as tes raisons. Mais je t'en prie, partage-les-moi. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler. Tu me connais, non ? Si on m'appelle « Brandon toute aide », c'est parce que je ne refuse jamais d'aider les autres. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, c'est ça ? Non, c'est impossible, puisque tu ne parles même pas à Elizabeth. Pourtant, vous étiez bien ensemble, non ? Elle est venue me voir il y a quelques jours, en larmes, parce que tu as rompu avec elle. Dire que j'ai passé des semaines à te traiter de chanceux parce qu'elle t'aimait plus que moi ! Et voilà que c'est elle qui m'annonce que tu as décidé de plus être avec elle. Si avant j'avais des doutes, à ce moment, j'en fus certain : tu ne vas pas bien. Je le répète une dernière fois : laisse-moi t'aider. Je veux qu'on aille rejouer ensemble au Quidditch, aller traîner dans Pré-au-Lard le soir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, blaguer, s'amuser, quoi ! Mes camarades sont sympas, mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'avec toi. C'est mon meilleur ami que je veux, c'est clair ? Et même si tu ne me réponds pas ou ne me parles pas, tant pis, je t'aiderais quand même.

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 1er juin 1997_

Cher Brandon,

Tu es en danger. Dumbledore est mort et, désormais, plus rien n'arrêtera Voldemort. Je t'en prie, pars. Pars le plus loin possible. Change de pays, quitte le Royaume-Uni. Cela est sans doute la dernière lettre que je t'envoie, alors je te dois des excuses, ainsi que des explications sur mon comportement odieux de cette année.

Mon oncle est revenu chez nous. Il est à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci veut que nous le rejoignions. Dans un premier temps, mon père a refusé. Mais Oncle Tobias l'a menacé. Il a créé de fausses preuves pour faire accuser notre famille auprès du Ministère si jamais nous refusons de nous allier à son maître. Mon père pensait qu'à Poudlard, je serais à l'abri du pouvoir des Mangemorts. Mais ce fut faux. Savais-tu que Draco Malefoy était un Mangemort ? Il a la marque des Mangemorts sur son bras. Je l'ai vu. Il m'a dit qu'il me surveillerait, sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Tu te souviens de la lettre que tu m'as envoyée à Noël ? Le 25 même, j'ai reçu ma marque de Mangemort sur le bras, en même temps que mon père et ma mère. En un instant, notre famille fut du côté des Mangemorts, à contrecœur. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, nous serions morts, ou expédiés à Azkaban par des Mangemorts infiltrés dans le Ministère. Nous n'avions pas le choix. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai coupé nos liens, avec toi et Elizabeth. Vous ne devez avoir aucun contact avec moi, ou vous seriez en danger. Bientôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'emparera du Ministère. Vous devez partir au plus vite, sinon vous serez les prochaines cibles des Mangemorts. J'aurais dû le faire avant, mais je te conseille vivement de partir. Je sais que tu es plus raisonnable qu'Elizabeth. Contrairement à toi, je lui ai déjà dit qu'elle commençait à être en danger ici, au Royaume-Uni. Elle m'a dit, plus d'une fois, que qu'importe les dangers, elle ne quitterait pas son pays. Tu la connais, elle et sa stupide fierté patriotique. J'ai dû passer des semaines à lui créer une fausse famille de Sang-Mêlé. Mais cette idée est très fragile et à tout instant, si le Ministère se penche sur son cas, elle pourrait être démasquée.

Alors je t'en prie, au nom de notre amitié, pars. Ne reste pas ici. Jamais je n'aurai la conscience tranquille si je te sais en danger par ma faute.

Ton ami le plus fidèle, Aaron Travers.

.

 _Le 2 juillet 1997_

Cher Aaron,

J'ai lu et relu cette lettre des dizaines de fois pour m'assurer que c'était juste un mauvais rêve, mais malheureusement, c'est le cauchemar le plus réaliste de ma vie. Tu me demandes de quitter mon pays ? Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose, pour rien au monde ! Tu es mon ami, et je resterai, pour toi et pour Elizabeth. Si elle est en danger, je veux veiller sur elle. Tu sais bien que je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur et, même si ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je veillerai sur elle, comme tu veilleras toujours sur nous deux. Ne tente pas de me faire changer d'avis, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 7 juillet 1997_

Cher Brandon,

Nous ne sommes plus amis. Que cela soit bien clair. Ce que je fais là, en t'envoyant des lettres et donc, en risquant d'être découvert par les espions de mon maître, c'est au nom de notre ancienne amitié. Nous ne sommes plus du même camp, tu comprends ça ? Je suis un Mangemort, désormais et je veux protéger ma famille ainsi que vous, mes amis. Pars, ou tu mourras. On pourrait me faire boire du sérum de vérité pour savoir où vous vous trouvez si jamais on apprend que je suis ami avec des Nés-Moldus. Vous serez torturés et exécutés. Je ne veux pas ça pour vous. Alors pars. Sinon je me chargerai moi-même de te faire fuir, c'est compris ?

Et n'oublie pas. Nous ne sommes plus amis. Je suis ton ennemi. Tu es un Né-Moldu et moi un Sang-Pur. Un fossé nous sépare à jamais. Tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe à mes yeux, désormais. Et je ne suis pas un traitre-à-mon-sang, que cela soit clair.

Ton ancien ami le plus fidèle.


	2. Deuxième partie : Lettres d'adieux

**_Et voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de ce One-Shot ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que le début !_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, évidemment._**

* * *

 ** _Deuxième partie : Lettres d'adieux_**

 _Le 1_ _er_ _octobre 1997_

À mon cher cousin,

Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vus. Comme je te l'avais dit, j'ai déménagé. Désormais, je vis sous le ciel du pays des jeunes filles élégantes et raffinées. Tu sais, comme celle-ci, dont tu m'as parlé parce que tu l'avais croisée à l'école. Une certaine fille aux cheveux blonds et aux bleus qui attirait le regard de tous les garçons. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi. De mon côté, aucun problème. Mes parents vont bien et ma grand-mère est toujours aussi sourde. Je garde encore précieusement toutes les lettres de nos correspondances. J'adore les regarder et me rappeler de ce qui tu disais. Sache que je pense très fort à toi et j'espère que tout va bien à l'école pour toi.

Ton meilleur cousin.

P.S : Es-tu toujours avec ta copine ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

.

 _Le 5 octobre 1997_

Cher Brandon,

Tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu nous mets en m'envoyant cette lettre ? Que faire si elle avait atterri entre les mains du Ministère et que celui-ci ait examiné mon arbre généalogique, hein ? Tu es un inconscient ! Laisse-moi, c'est entendu ? Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Si tu tiens à la vie, et à la mienne, ne fais plus jamais ça ! Nous ne nous connaissons pas, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Aaron Travers.

.

 _Le 10 octobre 1997_

Cher cousin,

Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Je sais que, par le passé, nous nous sommes disputés, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'accueillir si froidement. Je veux simplement savoir si tout se passe bien pour toi, si tu as changé après tout ce temps. Nous nous faisons du souci pour toi, sache-le. D'ailleurs, il est inutile de commencer à partir dans les insultes. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me fait mal au cœur de t'entendre parler comme cela. Tu m'as toujours dit que jamais tu ne dirais... ça.

Ton meilleur cousin

.

 _Le 12 octobre 1997_

Cher Brandon,

J'ai changé, fais-toi une raison. Et arrête avec ce faux rôle. En tant que Mangemort, mes lettres ne sont pas surveillées. Mais je te promets une chose : si tu continues de m'envoyer des lettres, je me chargerai personnellement de te retrouver pour que tu arrêtes. Afin que tu n'en doutes pas, je le précise : ce sont des menaces.

Aaron Travers.

.

 _Le 14 octobre 1997_

Cher Aaron,

Bien, j'arrête de me moquer de toi. Mais crois-moi, j'en étais bien forcé. Je ne te reconnais plus. Qui es-tu et où se trouve mon vieil ami, Aaron Travers, le vrai Aaron Travers ? Pas celui auquel j'écris actuellement, qui n'est que la façade hypocrite et odieuse d'un ami qui ne tiendrait jamais de tels propos envers ses amis Nés-Moldus. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Où est Elizabeth ? Elle va bien ? Tu as dit que tu veillerais sur elle. Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas d'elle ? Si jamais il lui est arrivé malheur, tu me le payeras cher. Après tout, c'est par ta faute que je suis parti du Royaume-Uni pour venir m'installer en France. J'ai eu confiance en toi, car, qu'importe ce que tu diras, nous sommes amis. Et une amitié de plusieurs années n'est pas détruite en quelques mois à cause de l'ascension au pouvoir d'un fou. Nie autant que tu veux, tu ne peux pas effacer tes « erreurs ». Tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours ami avec des Nés-Moldus. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment les choses se passent à Poudlard, j'en serai bien trop attristé à coup sûr. J'ai reçu quelques lettres d'amis qui en parlaient et ce qu'ils m'ont raconté m'a terrifié. Je ne veux pas croire que tu sois devenu comme ces Serpentards, arrogants et vicieux. Mais merde, réveille-toi, Aaron ! Tu t'es toujours moqué de ces Sang-Purs qui agissaient pour leur stupide suprématie du sang. Alors pourquoi tu fais comme eux ? Ta famille est en danger ? Mais être un Mangemort n'arrange rien ! Je suis sûr qu'ils continuent de vous observer, attendant que vous fassiez un faux pas pour vous dénoncer et vous éliminer. Arrête cette folie, et bouge-toi ! Bats-toi pour l'égalité des sangs, comme tu l'as toujours clamé avant le retour de Voldemort.

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 12 janvier 1998_

Cher Aaron,

Je t'adresse cette lettre car je suis désemparé et certain que tu me répondras et allégeras mes inquiétudes. Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un élève de Poudlard. Il m'annonçait qu'Elizabeth a été arrêtée par la Brigade d'Inquisition pour, je cite : « propos outrageants et révolutionnaires à l'encontre du système actuel ». Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle va bien ? Que lui a-t-on fait ? Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi. En souvenir de notre amitié perdue.

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 14 janvier 1998_

Cher Aaron,

Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que les rumeurs sont fausses. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas tué Elizabeth sous les ordres du Ministère. Je t'en prie. Dis-moi qu'elle est en vie. Je t'en supplie... Pitié...

Un garçon désespéré, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 16 janvier 1998_

Cher Brandon,

Les rumeurs sont vraies. J'ai bel et bien tué la révolutionnaire Elizabeth au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était une Née-Moldue et, qui plus est, travaillait pour la libération de son sang sale. J'ai dû l'éliminer, pour la sécurité des Sang-Purs.

Aaron Travers.

.

 _Le 18 janvier 1998_

Aaron Travers,

Espèce de salopard ! ELLE TE FAISAIT CONFIANCE ! Monstre ! Assassin ! Traite ! Si je te retrouve, Aaron, je te tue ! Tu m'entends ? Je te tuerai, même si je dois faire acte de parjure et utiliser un sortilège impardonnable ! Ce que tu as fait mérite la mort ! ELLE T'AIMAIT ! Tu l'as trahie ! MONSTRE ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS, AARON ! JE TE TUERAI, SOIS-EN SÛR !

Celui qui te tueras, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 2 février 1998_

Cher Aaron,

Comment fais-tu pour te regarder dans un miroir ? Est-ce que tu la vois, à tes côtés, souriante et pleine d'amour ? Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ferai tout pour la venger. Tu payeras pour ton crime. En son nom, et en le mien, c'est moi qui te ferais quitter ce monde. Désormais, je ne ressens plus rien que de la haine envers toi. Elle est morte. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, ou tu t'en fiches ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. Mais j'ai dû me tromper. Il faut se méfier des apparences, après tout. Je le jure devant Merlin. Aaron Travers, je te tuerai.

Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 1_ _er_ _mai 1998_

Cher Brandon,

Eh bien, où es-tu ? Je croyais que tu voulais ma mort. Cela fait des mois que j'attends que tu apparaisses à ma fenêtre pour me tuer d'un _Avada Kedavra_. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Cela te ressemble bien, tu sais ? Tu as toujours été trop gentil. Et moi trop impuissant.

Il y a quelques jours, les Malefoy ont fait venir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La rumeur s'est propagée qu'ils avaient attrapé Harry Potter et ses deux meilleurs amis, mais les fugitifs ont réussi à s'enfuir. Ils ont un courage digne de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certain qu'ils cherchent un moyen de vaincre le maître et j'aimerais être comme eux. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Apprends que plus jamais plus tu n'entendras parler de moi, Brandon. J'ai pris une décision et je m'y tiendrais. En ce moment même, certains prétendent qu'Harry Potter se trouverait à Poudlard. Je vais faire ce que je dois faire, comme j'ai accompli mon devoir en tuant Elizabeth pour prouver mon appartenance aux Mangemorts et mon mépris face aux Nés-Moldus.

Que Merlin me pardonne si je me trompe mais je vais faire ce qui me paraît juste. Et après nous pourrons retourner faire une dernière partie de Quidditch, hein, l'accro aux hauteurs ?

Ton ami le plus fidèle, Aaron Travers.

.

 _Le 4 mai 1998_

Cher Aaron,

Je suis tellement heureux ! La chute de Voldemort est bien la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais vive Harry Potter le Survivant ! À bas Voldemort et les Mangemorts ! Pourtant, bien que je sois ravi que la paix soit revenue, l'heure n'est pas à la fête. Je suis allé à Poudlard dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. C'est un véritable carnage. Jamais je n'aurais cru que notre chère école soit un champ de bataille. Il y avait des corps partout, des gens qui pleuraient, d'autres qui criaient. J'avais l'impression qu'une bombe venait d'exploser. Le monde était enfin débarrassé de Voldemort mais la bataille de Poudlard fut tellement terrible que personne n'avait le temps de se réjouir de cette victoire. J'ai même croisé Potter et ses amis. Ils ont vraiment changé en une année. Comme un peu tous les autres que j'ai croisés. J'ai aussi appris la mort de certains de nos camarades, comme Colin Crivey, un garçon de notre année qui était à Gryffondor. Tu sais, celui qui adorait prendre en photo Harry Potter. C'est étrange de se dire qu'il y en a certains que nous ne reverrons plus jamais et je ressens une forte douleur au cœur, des remords d'avoir fui le pays alors que d'autres luttaient pour notre liberté. Je n'aurai pas dû te faire confiance. J'aurai dû rester à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'Elizabeth et Colin seraient en vie, si je n'étais pas parti me réfugier en France.

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 14 août 1998_

Cher Aaron,

J'ai envie de te haïr, mais je ne peux pas. Pas plus que je ne peux haïr ceux qui se sont battus contre leur gré aux côtés des Mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy vient d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir conspiré avec Voldemort. Sincèrement, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira. Il est vrai qu'il est mauvais, mais on m'a raconté comment il a agi à la fin de la bataille. Les Malefoy ne voulaient plus se battre. Et, dans ces moments, je me demande s'ils ne sont pas comme toi : des gens obligés de se mettre au service de Voldemort. Je suis certain que c'est cela. D'ailleurs je me demande quelle décision sera prise pour ta famille. Si nécessaire, je suis prêt à leur donner cette lettre, celle que tu m'as envoyée après la mort de Dumbledore. Elle fera pencher la balance en votre faveur. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je veux t'aider alors qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, je voulais être celui qui te tuerait. Je ne connais pas la réponse. Je veux que tu payes pour ton crime, mais je ne veux pas me montrer injuste. Après tout, toi et moi, à une époque, avons eu tous les deux eu la même justice, non ? Enfin, de toute façon, pour pouvoir vous juger, il faudrait qu'on vous retrouve.

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 29 octobre 1999_

Cher Aaron,

Hier, j'ai fait un tour à ton ancien domicile. Si tu le voyais, tu en serais désolé. Il est entièrement à l'abandon et, avec le temps, est devenu délabré. Moi-même, je ressens une grande peine en voyant ces mauvaises herbes sur le terrain de Quidditch où nous avions l'habitude de jouer durant toutes ces années, chaque été et quelques fois durant l'hiver. Et puis, en y entrant, je repense à chaque instant que j'ai passé dans ce manoir, avec tes parents et toi, loin des problèmes de ton oncle et des Mangemorts. Ces repas autour de la table de la salle à manger, ces soirées télévision dans le salon depuis que je vous ai fait découvrir les merveilles de la technologie. Ta mère en était folle ! Et puis, il y a le grenier. Ce fameux grenier aux mystères où nous pouvions passer des après-midis entiers sans voir le temps passer. J'y suis allé et, outre la poussière et les toiles d'araignée (que je sais que tu détestes), il n'a pas changé. Il n'y a qu'une différence avec notre enfance : cette photo, sur l'étagère, qui représente trois enfants de onze ans, joyeux et insouciants. Ils n'ont pas encore affronté les horreurs du monde et ils pensaient avoir toute la vie devant eux. Il y a cette petite fille, si courageuse que les Gryffondors en pâlissaient de jalousie lorsqu'ils voyaient son blason de Poufsouffle. Et puis, il y a ce garçon. Il est chétif et bien trop naïf. Il croyait tout ce que lui disait son meilleur ami. Même quand ce dernier lui a fait croire que celle qu'ils aimaient était morte de ses mains. Bêtement, il y a crû. Mais ce meilleur ami, le troisième garçon de la photo, est bien trop fidèle pour ça. Il a simulé la mort de cette amie avant de la faire disparaître. Personne ne l'a jamais revu. Étrange, hein ?

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 30 décembre 1999_

Cher Aaron,

Je pensais qu'après la guerre, Elizabeth et moi serions très proches, voire inséparables. Après tout, nous partagions la même histoire, la tienne. Mais je me suis trompé. En quelques mois, notre amitié inébranlable était partie et ce cordon qui nous maintenant ensemble avait disparu. Ce lien, c'était toi. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, rien n'est pareil. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un traître, tu sais ? Toujours à mentir et tromper. Tu as menti sur la mort d'Elizabeth, sur ta dernière lettre... Je l'ai longuement examiné, pour voir si tu ne disais rien entre les lignes, un message ou quelque chose comme ça. Rien. Sauf tes dernières lignes. Que voulais-tu dire par « une dernière partie de Quidditch » ? Est-ce que tu te moquais de moi, ou tu es sérieux ? C'est un au revoir ou une promesse que nous nous reverrons ? Cela fait déjà des années que tu as disparu, juste avant la bataille de Poudlard. Es-tu mort ou caché quelque part dans le monde ? Même s'il se peut que jamais je n'obtienne la réponse, je préférerai cette deuxième proposition. Te savoir mort pour une juste cause me fendrait le cœur. Pendant une année entière je pensais que tu avais changé, que tu étais devenu comme tous ces idiots qui privilégiaient la suprématie des Sang-Purs, mais j'ai compris que je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Tu voulais que je m'éloigne, jusqu'à me faire te haïr par la mort factice d'Elizabeth. Que voulais-tu dire par « je vais faire ce qui me paraît juste » ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune réponse, et cela m'enrage. Ne vais-je jamais te comprendre, toi et tes dernières lettres ?

Ton meilleur ami, Brandon Green.

.

 _Le 2 juillet 2017_

Cher Aaron,

Souvent, ma femme me dit que je devrais arrêter de faire ça. Elle dit que je me fais du mal, et peut-être qu'elle a raison. Pourquoi je m'obstine à écrire à quelqu'un avec qui je ne partage même plus le même monde et dont je ne sais même pas s'il est en vie ? J'ai tout quitté de ce monde rempli de magie qui me faisait tant rêver dans ma jeunesse. C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de parler comme un vieillard et pourtant, je ne suis pas si vieux ! Cela est sans doute dû au fait que je mentionne le monde magique. Quand on s'éloigne de quelque chose que nous aimions dans notre jeunesse, cela paraît logique de ressentir une nostalgie quand on la mentionne, non ? Tu sais, je ne regrette pas ce choix. Ma femme a accepté et crû au fait que je sois un sorcier. Elle ne m'a pas considéré comme un fou, et cela me suffit. La magie et ses mystères sont derrière moi à présent, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais revenir en arrière. Même si une grande tristesse s'empare de moi quand je repense à notre adolescence, à ces moments que nous partagions, ces soirées où nous allions à Pré-au-lard, nous balader en balais, regarder la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, éviter de se faire tuer par un serpent géant. Certains soirs, être un sorcier me manque. Et puis je repense à ma femme, et je me dis que je suis chanceux. Chanceux de pouvoir profiter ainsi de la vie alors que d'autres ont tant souffert. Souvent, quand je pense à la Seconde Guerre des sorciers, tu me reviens en tête et je me dis que cela est triste que personne ne s'inquiète de ces gens qui, comme toi, étaient obligés d'agir pour Voldemort. Encore aujourd'hui, j'entends quelques fois le nom d'Harry Potter résonner en Europe, lui le héros qui a vaincu le mal. On mentionne aussi ces victimes, celles mortes pour la libérer. Bien sûr, elles sont toutes du côté du « bien ». Même Severus Rogue, qu'on pensait être fidèle à Voldemort mais qui se révéla être un espion pour Dumbledore cherchant à protéger Harry Potter, est raillé. C'est honteux de se moquer ainsi de ceux qui n'ont pas eu le choix, de ceux qui ont fait des sacrifices sans que personne ne le soupçonne jamais. Tu fais partie de ces gens, indirectement. Et sans cesse, je me demande où est passé Aaron Travers, non pas le neveu du Mangemort Tobias Travers, mais mon meilleur ami. Mon ami le plus fidèle qui ne m'a jamais trahi. Il a sauvé la vie de celle qu'il aimait et s'est éclipsé. Il est sans doute mort, ou peut-être en vie. Il y a de fortes chances que jamais je n'obtienne de réponse, alors je préfère lui faire mes adieux. Merlin est bon et grand, mais je crois qu'il nous a assez aidés dans notre amitié. Désormais, nous avançons tous deux sur des chemins différents. J'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas opposés et qu'un jour, ils se rejoindront.

Ton plus fidèle ami, Brandon Green.

 _._

 _Date inconnue_

Cher Aaron,

Je te remercie d'avoir été à mes côtés durant ces quelques années de ma vie. Adieu.

Ton meilleur ami qui se fait vieux, Brandon Green.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé jusqu'au bout et, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! J'aurais bien des choses à dire sur cette fameuse Seconde Guerre des sorciers, mais ça ferait de ces paragraphes que je préfère évite. A la place, je vous laisse vous même imaginer ces petits détails qu'on n'a jamais remarqué car on suit qu'Harry et pas d'autres, "moins importants", comme les malheureux à Poudlard durant cette année. Bref, merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
